I Wasn't That Drunk
by All-American Anteater
Summary: In which the Soul Eater gang are off in the town and Soul has a few drinks.


**This story is dedicated to MakaEvansisAwesome, who gave me the idea for the story. You rock! :D**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Soul Eater **

* * *

"_What!? _Are you suggesting that you can beat me? Ha!" Black*Star laughed, making the other man glare at him. Tsubaki silently watched by, laughing softly at her meister's competitive antics.

"If you're so confident, why don't you sit down at the table and we can order ourselves a drink." The man hissed at him, oblivious to what he was getting himself into.

Black*Star grinned, a gleam in his eye, "You're on, old man."

The gang was currently at a night club in downtown Death City. While they all meant to hang out and have fun _together_, they all wound up splitting up. Liz and Patty were busy flirting with other men, Kid was lecturing the bartender on how to correctly arrange the alcohol, much to the bartender's displeasure, Black*Star challenged random people to out-drinking him, and Soul and Maka were on the dance floor, because there was _no way in hell _he was going to leave _his meister_ alone with some horny guy.

Gazing at Maka while he twirled her, Soul marveled at how truly amazing she looked tonight. Liz really did a number on her. With her ashen blond hair cascaded passed her bare shoulders in a slight wave, her face glowed with the slight and barely noticeable make-up, and the sleek, strapless, black dress that hugged her body in just the right way, he just couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was actually his.

Soul paled in comparison to her. Sure, he didn't look bad, with his dark washed jeans, black V-neck shirt, and black leather jacket, but he didn't go all out for the club. Maka would argue that this was Liz's fault, and that she had nothing to do with it, but Soul really wasn't complaining.

Leaning his forehead on top of Maka's head, he mumbled, "Black*Star's getting out of control."

She giggled into the crook of his neck, "Drinking contest?" With Soul mumbling in agreement, she said, "Shall we go show our support?"

Leaning away, he chuckled, "We shall."

Taking her hand, the weapon-meister pair weaved their way through sweaty, dancing bodies and sat down on stools that faced Black*Star and the man he was facing.

"See? You can't defeat a big star like me! I'm _BLACK*STAR!_" He slurred, slamming a shot glass on the table.

"Hggn." The stranger fell onto the cold floor, passed out from drinking so much.

"_YEAH!_" Black*Star exclaimed. When he got drunk, he got even more enthusiastic than usual. The only upside to this was that after some time and a few more drinks, the meister passed out completely. Black*Star went utterly overboard when he was exposed to alcohol.

Noticing the commotion, Liz came over, Patty trailing behind her, "Tsubaki, you might want to watch your monkey. He's totally drunk."

Soul snorted, "Obviously."

He really shouldn't have said that.

"Nuh uh, _Soul. You're _the one who's drunk, you pussy!" Black*Star cackled, "I challenge you… to a drink off! I bet… _I_ can drink more than you!" He was in a daze, hiccuping throughout the sentence.

Tsubaki shook her head, "Oh, Black*Star…"

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Not like you'll remember it anyways."

Maka groaned, "Really, you're going to fall for his antics _now_? I don't want to drag you're drunk ass home!"

"C'mon, Maka! He's half out of it, anyways! It'll be, like, two shots before he passes out! I can hold my liquor!"

Maka rolled her emerald eyes and leaned back, clearly not thrilled with her idiotic weapon. She knew she was right about him getting piss drunk, and if Soul wanted to get a painful hangover, then who was she to stop him?

She turned to the bartender, who was desperately trying to ignore Kid, and said, "I'll have the Blue Moon. And can I have some water with that?"

**XxXxX**

Thirteen shot glasses later, the girls surrounded Black*Star and Soul, flabbergasted that they were still going at it. Soul was completely drunk now, but was faring much better than his friend. Black*Star was swaying back and forth, muttering how he will surpass God one day, and finally collapsed to the ground next to his former competitor, which was completely understandable.

"Ha, told ya, you asshole!" Soul laughed out loud, triumphantly grinning at the girls, who were still staring at them in shock, and Kid, who finally decided to join them.

Liz groaned, "How the hell are we supposed to get him out of here?"

Kid shrugged, "Teamwork, I guess. We have Soul to worry about too."

Maka nodded, slightly amused to see Soul stumble his way toward her. She gave him an amused grin when he gave her a look that he only used when he shamelessly flirted with her.

"You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be here all by yourself."

Now this was definitely hilarious.

"Really, now?" Maka held back laugh that desperately wanted to escape, "I guess that's a good thing, considering, I'm here with my friends." She gestured to Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, who were all trying to hold back their laughter.

Soul clumsily leaned in closer, a smirk evident on his face, "Then how about we ditch them and go to my place, hmm?"

"Oh Death, this too good." Liz fished around in her purse, looking for her phone.

Holding back her giggles, Maka decided to play along, "I don't think I can do that, my boyfriend would be quite unhappy with me."

Taken aback, Soul said angrily, "Yeah? So who's the bastard?"

Kid leaned into Liz, "Looks like someone's jealous."

Focusing her phone Soul and Maka, she said, "Yeah, with himself. Did he just totally forget about Maka?"

Kid shrugged, laughing loudly, "Guess so." Turning to Soul and Maka, the two saw how visibly enraged Soul looked that Maka had a boyfriend, who happened to be himself. It turned out that Soul suffered from amnesia when drunk.

Maka leaned back, pretending to look thoughtful, "Well, he's really sweet, but a total jerk sometimes. You know, he kind of reminds me of you."

He scowled, "Does he now."

Maka nodded, smiling, "Yep. And he even looks like you too." She leaned in, "But I don't think he has to know about this, yeah?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she saw the irritation immediately flee his crimson eyes. He gave her a toothy smirk and put his arms around her waist, immensely pleased that the very sexy girl in front of him forgot about her douche of a boyfriend for once.

With Maka ushering a stumbling Soul out the door and Kid and Tsubaki carrying a knocked out Black*Star, they made their made their way out of the club and out on the dark, cobblestone streets of Death City.

Walking along, Liz continued to record Soul make a fool of himself as he failed at trying to woo the girl of his affections. Liz saw the opportunity for blackmail and instantly grabbed it by the horns.

"You know, did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are? Cause you are." Soul slurred, putting almost all of his weight on Maka.

"No, I don't think anyone has." Maka grunted, not really listening to what he was saying.

"Really? So your _boyfriend _didn't tell you? Stupid bastard…" Soul scoffed, and then tripped a little on the sidewalk.

That snapped Maka out of her reverie, "Wait, what did you say?"

"He said you're sexy, and that you're boyfriend's a stupid bastard for not telling you." Patty piped up, earning a nod of agreement from Soul.

Maka blushed heavily. She didn't get such bold compliments from Soul in public.

Soul sleepily nodded, "I can't _wait _to see you without that dress on. And your legs…"

Kid choked on his saliva, "Okay, I do not appreciate listening to explicit content from one of my friends."

Liz smacked him, "Shut up, this is good stuff here!"

Kid looked horrified, "But I don't want to _listen _to it!"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Man up. We're almost to their apartment, anyways. You won't have to listen to it for long."

Soul continued, ignoring them, "You have nice legs. I like legs."

A bright red blush that put tomatoes to shame dominated Maka's face. She then hissed at him, "Can you just _stop_ _talking_?"

"Why? It's true. Your _boyfriend_ must not 'preciate you if your embarrassed about the facts." He possessed no shame when he raked his red eyes over her body.

Maka rolled her eyes, her blush still staining her cheeks. He really had no filter when he's this drunk.

"You know, you should totally dump his sorry ass. I don't do one night stands. They are so uncool." Maka just smiled at him, not responding. He really had no clue.

Tsubaki giggled, "He's actually really sweet when he's drunk. Black*Star just likes to break things."

Maka looked up at Soul, who kept on muttering 'I'm not drunk', "Yeah, he is."

Liz piped up, still carefully recording, "Hey, is he okay? He's kind of staggering there."

And true enough, Soul was giving Maka an awkward side hug, not able to support his own weight. With difficulty, the blond meister managed to keep him upright.

"Yeah, he just gets really tired after a while." She responded, "I'm actually really surprised he lasted this long."

"I can last longer in bed, babe." Soul murmured with a slight smirk, his eyes half closed, "But seriously, I can make you happy. You don't need that jerk."

Maka smiled warmly, leaning a bit closer to him, "I know you can."

After a while of Soul saying how insisting that he was the one for Maka and Liz laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation, they approached their apartment. Maka grimaced about how much stairs she was going to have to travel up with her practically carrying Soul.

His arm around her shoulder, she sighed, "Come on, let's get you in bed."

He mumbled something incoherent, and rested his head on his chest, too tired to hold up the weight.

Finally making their way up the stairs (which was a hilarity all on its own), Maka somehow, someway retrieved her key from her purse and unlocked the door, letting them all inside the apartment. Kid and Tsubaki dropped Black*Star on the couch, who in turn snuggled into the pillow, drooling. Patty herself nestled into a chair, tired from the night's events.

Once Maka navigated Soul into their room, he somehow managed to stay upright by himself and begin to strip his clothes, oblivious to the prying eyes behind him. Once he was in his boxers, he collapsed onto Maka, his exhaustion catching up to him.

Struggling to hold him up, she dragged him to the bed and dropped him there, to which he subconsciously pulled her to him, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck.

Liz shook her head, laughing, "He's such an idiot."

"Hey, he's _my _idiot." Maka looked at her sternly, leaning her head on top of Soul's.

"Wait, Liz, you're still recording?" Kid asked incredulously.

"Of course. I can't let an opportunity like this pass up." She looked up from her phone, "You should be thanking me, Maka. He'll never get drunk again after this."

"Whatever, Liz." Maka rolled her eyes while nuzzling Soul's head.

Kid nudged Liz's shoulder, "Hey, we got to get Patty home."

She nodded, "Okay, any last words you would like to say to our favorite scythe before I shut the camera off?"

Maka gave the camera a sugary sweet smile that would give anyone the chills, "Maybe you should listen to me next time."

* * *

**While that was fun. Funimation needs to reserve an episode where Soul get's drunk and shamelessly flirts with Maka. Soma shippers would have a field day.**

**I think it's safe to say I shouldn't write smut or anything that will lead to smut. I was flustered just writing this.**

**But I did enjoy it! It was fun writing about a drunk Soul!**

**Warning, I'm about to shamelessly promote myself...**

**If you haven't read The Power of One, you totally should! It's one of my new babies and it needs some attention.**

**And I recently got a Tumblr account! My pen name is all-american-anteater if you want to check it out!**

**I think that's enough of that. Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
